


Family Matters

by TheLadyTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Cullen Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mage Abuse and Oppression, Makeup Sex, Meet the Family, Sassy Inquisitor, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTrevelyan/pseuds/TheLadyTrevelyan
Summary: After three years of marriage, Lady Blodwyn Trevelyan-Rutherford asks the question that starts the worst fight the young couple has weathered: why hasn't Cullen introduced her to his family?Could it be because he's ashamed of having married a mage?





	Family Matters

Cullen hadn't exaggerated when he'd said his sister had a way of 'tracking him down'. Over the years since the Inquisition had dissolved, her husband had recieved a small handful of letters from his eldest sibling - the vast majority of which remained sprawled out on the desk in his study, unanswered. 

It had never occured to either that one day, Mia Rutherford might show up on their doorstep...and with her, the  _entire_ Rutherford brood. 

* * *

 

"Maker's breath..." Cullen groaned. The sun had just crossed the horizon and already someone was pounding away on their front door. 

Blodwyn was curled beside him, white-blonde curls partially masking her face from view. Her arm was curled around his midsection, the gold of the wedding ring a handsome contrast against her caramel skin. She'd taken to wearing it on her right hand after... well... The other arm was hidden away beneath her pillow. 

As he reached forward to brush away the hair that was obscuring her face, the knocking resumed - three sharp smacks, that sounded like a battering ram against their poor, innocent door, punctuated by his full name. He recognized that voice... Blodwyn let out a soft moan and Cullen leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead, willing her to stay asleep. They'd just returned from a month-long mission in the Hissing Wastes, and she needed her rest. 

It seemed that he was fighting a losing battle, however. As soon as he began to pull away from her to get his bearings, steel blue eyes fluttered open and narrowed on him in confusion. It was scarcely even daybreak - since the Inquisition had been disbanded, they'd kept their own hours, enjoyed life at their own pace. There was no longer any need to be presentable at all hours in case an Orlesian noble came knocking, or there was an emergency that needed looking after right that very moment... 

The White Flower of Ostwick looked on her husband in annoyance. "Stay. It is far too cold in this lofty little cabin for you to leave me at all hours of the morning to attend to... most unwelcome visitors." She reached down, grabbing hold of the druffalo-hide blanket and drawing it back up over both of their bodies. 

"Perhaps if you actually slept in one of your many dressing gowns, you would not be so vulnerable to the chill." Cullen murmured, lips ghosting over the cool flesh of her collarbone. He frowned - she certainly hadn't been exaggerating, her flesh was frigid. 

"Admit it," she grinned slyly, "that would ruin the image of me, naked and needy, the Herald of Andraste waiting to be thoroughly ravished by her handsome husband."

Cullen huffed a laugh, "I do admit that you are oft a tempting sight." With a sigh, he allowed himself to be pulled down beside her, "And always a welcome distraction."

The knocking returned, and Blodwyn sighed dramatically. She rolled onto her back, throwing her arm over her face like a swooning damsel. "I told you that I should have put a magical sound barrier around the bedroom..."

"Darling, if we never left bed to attend to our guests... I fear we might never leave bed at all." Cullen said.

Blodwyn raised one thin eyebrow, "And this would be a bad thing... how?"

"What did I ever do to deserve such a magnificent woman?"

Cullen pressed a kiss to her nose, before untangling himself from the blanket and tumbling out of bed. He let out a rather unmanly yelp when his bare feet hit the stone floor - Blodwyn rolled onto her stomach and laughed uncontrollably into her pillow. In response, Cullen tossed a pillow in her direction. It bounced off her back harmlessly and tumbled onto the floor, and only served to make her laugh even harder. 

He pulled on a handsome silk dressing gown, with his initials embroidered over the left breast. It had been one of many gifts he'd recieved from Lord and Lady Trevelyan once Blodwyn's parents had learned of their union, and while such elegant attire made him feel stuffy and pompous, the gleam in his wife's eyes whenever she saw him wear it was well worth it. It was also the easiest thing to throw on with his sister ready to knock down the bloody door...

Blodwyn sat up in bed, letting the blanket pool around her waist. God, she was beautiful. His eyes were drawn to the light pink scar that stretched from underneath her left armpit to the curve of her breast. Just thinking of the way her eyes would roll back in her head as he dragged his tongue down the length of the jagged scar had him ready to shuck off the dressing gown and climb back into bed beside her. And from the look on her face, 

"Hmm... you'd best head out there and answer the door before I decide to drag you back into bed with me." She slid off of the bed, drawing the druffalo-hide up over her shoulders and blocking her naked form from view. Cullen couldn't help but feel sorry she'd covered up.

"I'll do my best to see my sister off as soon as possible." Cullen said. 

Blodwyn paused, then, "Is that your sister creating all that racket?" She asked. When Cullen nodded, she continued, "How come you've never introduced me to your family?"

Cullen frowned - this was not a conversation that he was prepared to have right now. "It's just never come up before. They don't even know that we're marr-," he fell silent, realizing what it was that he'd just admitted to. 

Blodwyn was silent for a moment, contemplating. Then, she began, "We've been married for almost three years now, Cullen. In three years, it never once occurred to you to mention to your family that you... you know...  _got married_?!"

"Blodwyn... please don't yell." He knew, almost immediately, that that was the wrong thing to say. 

Before she could speak, however, he could hear his brother's voice float through the door. Branson and Mia were fighting now. Wonderful. Blodwyn, seeming to think the same thing, said, "We'll talk about this later, Cullen. Right now, go answer the door before that incessant knocking drives me out of my bloody mind."

Cullen sighed. He hated fighting with her - "For what it's worth, Blodwyn... I'm sorry."

Blodwyn only shook her head, "I need a bath."


End file.
